Tout a changé
by Manyficsfan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, après avoir été humilié durant son adolescence, devient interne dans un hôpital très réputé. Fier de lui, le jeune blond ne se doute pas que c'est dans cet établissement qu'il va revivre ses vieux démons...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**Prologue**

_Pov Naruto_

_Hello tout le monde mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 25ans et je viens de terminer mes études de médecine. Me voici devant le NATIONAL JAPAN HOSPITAL, l'hôpital le plus célèbre de tout le pays où je vais effectuer ma formation pratique à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est la tête haute que je franchis ses portes, ayant pour une fois dans ma vie accompli quelque chose dont je puisse être fier. En effet, seul les meilleurs de la promotion peuvent être engagés dans cette établissement; bon d'accord je l'avoue ceux de ma classe n'étaient pas vraiment motivés à étudier et donc mon niveau médiocre s'est retrouvé comme étant parmi les meilleurs ce qui expliquent ma présence ici. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je suis si heureux d'avoir ce poste alors je vais vous l'expliquer mais pour cela il nous faut faire un petit saut dans mon passé..._

_**Flashback**_

_**7 ans plus tôt au lycée de Konoha...**_

_**« Hey Uzumaki dégage de mon chemin!» me menaça un noiraud aux yeux onyx vides de toute émotion.**_

_**«Uchiha...Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore me faire chier? Le couloir est pas assez large pour toi?» répliquai-je amer. Telle fut mon erreur car il le plaqua alors contre mon casier heurtant ainsi ma tête contre celui-ci.**_

_**« Ecoute-moi bien Uzumaki, personne ne te supporte ici, tu es un bon à rien et tu passes ton temps à te ridiculiser alors ne me cherche pas compris. » Son regard me pétrifia littéralement et je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Satisfait devant mon silence, il me relâcha avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Trois jours plus tard, ma vie bascula d'un coup...**_

_**Alors que je rentrais des cours comme d'habitude j'empruntai un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi car il faisait déjà nuit et que j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi. C'est alors que je me fis encerclé par quatre mecs qui se jetèrent sur moi. Ils me tabassèrent, me lacérèrent avec leurs couteaux avant que l'un d'eux n'ait une autre idée...C'est au moment où je les vis tous baisser leurs pantalons que je compris que ma vie était finie. Il me torturèrent, avant de me violer de la façon la plus atroce que l'on puisse imaginer. J'étais souillé et ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose; mourrir. Après avoir pris leur pied, ils m'abandonnèrent dans la ruelle. Cependant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience j'entendis une phrase qui m'acheva...**_

_**« Sasuke va être satisfait le cas Uzumaki est enfin réglé; il osera plus jamais la ramener à présent » se réjouit l'un de mes agresseur; il fut vite accompagné par les rires des trois autres... puis je sombrai...**_

_**Le lendemain, alors que je prenais mes affaires dans mon casier je sursautai en entend un timbre de voix qui me glaça le sang.**_

_**« Alors Uzumaki j'espère que tu as compris la leçon cette fois? » me demanda-t-il un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand je m'éloignai de lui en courant sans même le regarder. Ce petit manège dura encore deux semaines durant lesquelles je passais mon temps à éviter Sasuke ne voulant plus jamais avoir à affronter son regard hautain qui me faisait frissonner de terreur. Cet après-midi là, il pleuvait et je n'avais pas de parapluie; je décidai donc d'attendre que le temps se calme un peu puis je courrais jusqu'à chez moi. Cependant mes plans furent perturbés lorsqu'une personne arriva dans le hall principal du lycée. Ni une ni deux je me levai et parti précipitamment, voulant m'éloigner de lui le plus possible...J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu... mes espoirs furent vains...**_

_**« Hey Uzumaki tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps? » s'écria-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras. Je me débattis pour lui faire lâcher prise avant de le fixer avec un aire terrorisé. « Bordel arrête avec ce regard, je vais pas te tuer! Uzumaki! » s'énerva-t-il en voyant que je fuyais son regard « Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es malade? » paniqua-t-il devant mon silence. Je me décidai à relever la tête et à lui parler.**_

_**« Jamais plus » déclarai-je impassible.**_

_**« De quoi tu parles ? »**_

_**« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, ne m'approche plus! » criai-je en m'enfuyant sous la pluie, préférant être trempé que de devoir rester plus longtemps avec lui. Bien que je l'entende m'appeler, je ne m'arrêtai pas et me précipitai chez moi avant de me jeter sur mon lit. Mon père vint alors me voir et me dire que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il déclara m'avoir transféré dans un lycée privé pour la fin de mon bac et je l'en remerciai. Enfin, j'allais être débarrassé de cet Uchiha, j'allais pouvoir revivre! Dès le lendemain mon père et moi nous rendions à mon ancien lycée pour y récupérer mes affaires avant de quitter définitivement l'établissement sous le regard impassible de la vedette du lycée, Uchiha Sasuke que j'ignorai royalement. Ma nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer.**_

_**Fin du flashback**_

_Et me voilà 7ans plus tard alors que je vais commencer ma carrière de chirurgien. J'entre alors dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers l'accueil où je m'annonce. La secrétaire me dit de me rendre au cinquième étage et de demander le chef de service. Je prends donc l'ascenceur et reste choqué par sa grandeur; wouah, je suis vraiment tombé dans le meilleur hôpital du pays là c'est sûr. Arrivé au cinquième j'interpelle une infirmière qui me demande de la suivre, elle m'ouvre la porte d'un bureau et me fait signe d'entrer avant elle puis elle referme la porte et se tourne ver le bureau vide._

_« Chef, le nouvel interne est arrivé. Chef! » répète-t-elle un peu plus fort._

_« Rah la ferme je vous ai entendu la première fois Haruno! » cria celui-ci avant de se relever de derrière le bureau derrière lequel, il me semble, il devait faire une sieste vu les marques sous ses yeux. L'infirmière Haruno nous salua et quitta la pièce. « Allons bon Uzumaki c'est ça? » je hochai positivement de la tête. « Bon vous êtes là pour une année avec différentes sections. Complétement...inutile » acheva-t-il en regardant mon dossier_

_« Je vous demande pardon? » rétorquai-je agacé par son attitude supérieure_

_« Ceux qui tentent plusieurs voies n'excellent dans aucune d'entre-elles et sont donc des boulets pour leurs collègues, il vous faudra choisir une section définitive au bout de vos trois mois d'essai » m'expliqua-t-il d'un air blasé comme si je n'étais qu'une perte de temps pour lui ce qui me mit hors de moi._

_« Rien dans mon contrat ne m'oblige est choisir une section fixe avant la fin de mon stage d'interne » lui rétorquai-je déterminé. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce type et ses manières hautaines._

_« Hn soit... Vous commencerez en chirurgie pour les deux prochains moi, je me chargerai personnellement de votre formation » m'expliqua mon supérieur._

_« Bien » Alors que je me tournais pour quitter la pièce et aller chercher une blouse, il m'interpela..._

_« Au fait, on ne se serait pas déjà vus? » me demanda-t-il d'un air pensif._

_« Je ne pense pas non, je m'en serais souvenu sinon ». C'est sur cette réponse que je quittai la pièce. Bon sang ça promettait pour la suite avec un chef comme lui. C'était sûr et certain maintenant j'étais maudit!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Pov Naruto:

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce chef aussi? « Je vous aurais pas déjà vu? » et blabla rah ça commence bien je sens que ma formation ici va être assez agitée. Argh... ça y est je ne sais même pas où je dois me rendre pour ma première initiation … Bon ok Naru reste calme hein. Ah Haruno-san je vais lui demander et voilà c'est réglé.

« Haruno-san? » l'appelai-je. Le jeune femme leva la tête de sa fiche de consultation et me demanda ce que je lui voulais. « Hum et bien en fait je dois rejoindre le chef en chirurgie mais premièrement je ne sais même pas où je dois me rendre et ensuite et bien une fois là-bas je ne sais même pas où je dois attendre ce prétentieux? »

« Uzumaki-san » s'indigna-t-elle. « Ne parlez pas comme ça du chef s'il vous plaît! »

« Ok, ok désolé mais il me tape sur les nerfs depuis l'entretien... » tentai-je de me justifier.

« Hmf...Bon suivez-moi je vous conduis en chirurgie. » Une fois arrivés à l'étage numéro 17 (je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cet hôpital était aussi grand!), Haruno-san m'emmena vers un nouveau bureau où elle demanda le Dr Uchiha. Une minute ce nom...je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu! Argh je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où... mais je suis sûr de connaître ce nom! Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je sentis une tape à l'arrière de ma tête. Je me retournai d'un coup et reconnus mon chef qui s'était arrêté pour m'attendre. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre et nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre d'un patient que je saluai poliment alors qu' Uchiha-san faisait un bilan de ses constantes. Une fois fait, il bipa une infirmière qui arriva dans les secondes qui suivaient. C'était une jeune femme avec une longue queue de cheval blonde et à la taille de guêpe visible sous sa blouse médicale; en me voyant elle me sourit avant de s'approcher de l'autre médecin.

« Yamanaka préparez le bloc quatre et faites appelé Inuzuka-san pour m'assister. Dites lui qu'il s'agit d'une tumeur poumonale avancée. » lui expliqua le jeune médecin. D'où j'étais je pouvais observer son attitude professionnelle irréprochable et je me dis que j'avais encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre son niveau. « Uzumaki-san vous allez aider Yamanaka a préparer le patient et ensuite vous me rejoignez au bloc. » Je ne pus qu' acquiescer alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Trente minutes plus tard, le patient était sous anesthésie générale et Inuzuka-san nous avait rejoint il me sourit et me tendit la main pour se présenter, je fis de même puis nous nous sommes préparer pour l'intervention. Alors que tout se passait bien, Uchiha-san toucha accidentellement une artère et provoqua ainsi une hémorragie importante.

« Et merde, Uzumaki allez dans mon bureau et rapportez-moi ma sacoche noire! » m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'Inuzuka-san tentait de l'aider à stopper la perte de sang. Je me précipitai dans le bureau après avoir retirer mes gants pleins de sang et me ruai sur sa sacoche cherchant l'ustensile qu'il voulait et fis tomber une photo. Alors que je la contemplai et que je sentais mes forces m'abandonner pour laisser place au jeune garçon fragilisé que j'étais auparavant, je sursautai en entendant la voix du chirurgien.

« Uzumaki-san! Ce n'est pas possible bougez-vous où ce patient va nous claquer dans les mains! » me cria-t-il avant de recupérer son sac et de retourner au bloc. Je restai paralysé au centre du bureau l'esprit en plein travail... Cet homme...c'était...non c'était impossible, je devais me tromper... C'est perturbé que je rejoignis mes supérieurs. Cependant Uchiha-san me chassa bien vite voyant que je n'étais pas du tout attentif à mon travail; il appela alors Yamanaka-san pour me remplacer à ses côtés. J'en fus soulagé car trop de souvenirs affluaient dans ma tête et je ne savais plus quoi en penser... Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'opération qu'Uchiha-san revint me voir, il semblait hors de lui. Je savais que j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule et que c'était justifié...

« Uzumaki-san pourrai-je savoir ce qui vous a pris nous aurions pu perdre cet homme par votre faute, heureusement que Yamanaka est arrivée à temps! » me réprima-t-il d'une voix agacée.

« Euh...je » commencai-je en triturant la photo que je tenais toujours dans la main. Intrigué, le noiraud me la prit des mains et me fixa d'un air mauvais.

« Je peux savoir de quel droit vous avez pris ceci de mon sac? »

« Je...hum je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous avez cette photo de mes années de lycée ni pourquoi votre nom m'est familier... » tentai-je d'expliquer nerveux. Il me fixa avant de m'écraser sur le mur derrière-moi, me bloquant le souffle par la même occasion.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez est-ce clair mais cette photo représente un camarade de lycée dont le départ m'a perturbé si vous voulez tout savoir. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Hum...un jeune blond avec des cicatrices sur le visages...comme celles-ci? » ajoutai-je en frottant un mouchoir sur ma joue gauche, retirant ainsi le fond de teint qui les recouvrait. Je vis alors mon supérieur écarquiller les yeux à leur vue.

« Uzumaki...c'est...c'est bien toi? » me demanda-t-il incertain. Je lui confirmai que oui c'était bien moi mais que lui ne me disait absolument rien. Son regard se voila de tristesse. « Hn Uchiha Sasuke...ça ne te rappelle rien? » Et là alors que je réfléchissais, ce fut le choc. Des images que je pensais ne jamais me rappeler affluèrent dans ma tête ainsi qu'une phrase qui avait été prononcée une nuit...la nuit de ma perte...

« Nan...c'est...c'est impossible tu ne peux pas être Sasuke Uchiha! » Hurlai-je paniqué. Il tenta alors de s'approcher de moi, je le repoussai violemment. « Ne m'approche pas Uchiha! Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches c'est clair! Je veux voir le directeur de l'hôpital! Je veux quitter cet établissement, partir loin de toi! » promis-je en me retournant. Tout à coup je sentis des bras m'entourer les épaules et une tête se glisser dans le creux de mon cou. Je me débattis jusqu'à ce que j'entende un murmure plaintif qui me figea sur place.

« Ne pars pas Naruto...Ne me fuis pas...pas encore...s'il te plaît... » murmura le jeune noiraud en resserrant sa prise. « Je t'en supplie Naruto quand on ne savait pas qui était qui il n'y a pas eu de problème alors ne fuis pas maintenant que tu sais qui je suis... »

Je restais de marbre face à ses paroles. Lui pardonner? Jamais ça jamais je ne pourrai le faire. Il fallait que je parte d'ici et ce le plus vite possible! Je me libérai de sa prise d'un coup et partis en courant en direction de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient, l'Uchiha se jeta à travers celles-ci me laissant seul avec lui dans cet espace réduit. Je décidai de l'ignorer, fixant le cadrant qui indiquait l'étage où nous nous trouvions. Le silence régna pendant les cinq minutes de descente et alors que j'allais quitté l'habitacle, il me coinça contre lui, refermant les portes.

« Uchiha lâche-moi! » le mençai-je mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et resserra encore sa prise. En ayant plus qu'assez je le fixai d'un air mauvais avant de lui donner un coup de genoux là où ça fait mal. Immédiatement il me lâcha et s'écroula au sol. Je quittai l'ascenseur et l'entendis juste hurler mon nom, me suppliant de ne pas partir. Je me stoppai deux secondes puis sans le regarder me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur qui était en fait une directrice, Tsunade-sama comme on devait l'appeler. Je lui fis part de ma demande de transfert et elle examina mon dossier avant de me donner sa réponse...

A suivre!

NDA: Oui oui je sais je suis une sadique de couper à un tel moment mais il faut bien un peu de suspens non?

Sasuke: Pourquoi j'ai l'air si pitoyable?

NDA: Bah parce que c'est du SasuNaru?

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Yatta pour une fois que c'est moi qui lui en fous plein sa gueule à ce frimeur^^

Sasuke/NDA: USURATONKACHI!/ Naruto ta gueule je te ferai savoir que toi aussi tu fais pitié au début...c'est pas Sasuke qui a vu sa vie brisée en une nuit

Naruto: Argh c'est pas faux...

Sasuke:Hn

NDA: Bon les gars on va pas recommencer comme à chaque fois à s'éterniser à la fin de chaque chapitre non?

Sasuke/Naruto: Hn/Ouaish^^

NDA: Bon alors c'est parti...

Sasuke/Naruto/NDA: Review?/ En espérant que ça vous a plus donnez nous votre avis^^/En espérant que ça vous a plus donnez nous votre avis

NDA: Sasuke je peux savoir pourquoi tu n''as pas fait le message avec nous?

Sasuke: Hmpf...Liassez une review si vous avez aimé. Ça te va comme ça?

NDA: Mouaip^^ Allez on se tire! Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ouais ouais je sais (attrape Naruto par le col de sa veste et le traîne derrière lui)

Naruto: Sas'ke-teme!

NDA: Gia ne mina^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Rappel:_

_Alors que Sasuke Uchiha agissait de manière étrange avec Naruto Uzumaki, après que celui-ci ait découvert qui était vraiment son supérieur, Naruto prit la décision de quitter l'hôpital immédiatement. Il alla expliquer son problème à la directrice de l'établissement, Tsunade..._

Pov Naruto:

« Pitié Tsunade-sama dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar? » me lamantai-je en face de ma directrice.

« Je suis navré Uzumaki mais vous allez devoir rester ici car comme je vous l'ai expliqué, tous les autres hôpitaux de la région sont complets. »

« Hn...je suppose que je ne peux pas non plus changer de service? » Tsunade semblait réfléchir à ma demande. Après avoir appelé sa secrétaire, Shizune, elle me confia que ma demande était alors réalisable mais qu'elle souhaitait que j'y réfléchisse pendant le reste de la semaine avant de lui donner ma réponse le lundi suivant, jour de repos d'Uchiha-san. C'est malgré moi que j'acceptai avant de la saluer poliment pour rejoindre mon étage. A peine fus-je sortis de l'ascenseur que le jeune infirmière aux cheveux roses me sauta contre.

« Uzumaki-san! Je vous ai cherché partout venez avec moi! » me réprima-t-elle de son regard noir tout en me trainant par le bras. Je ne résistai pas trop las de ma situation sans issue. Elle nous emmena alors dans le bureau où je m'attendais à croiser ce batard arrogant d'Uchiha. Cependant en arrivant je fus surpris de remarquer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux geais et au regard intimidée. Mes pensées furent interrompues pas l'intervention d'Haruno-san. « Huyga-chan. Voici Uzumaki-san,votre médecin attitré. » A ces mots, mes jambes faillirent lâcher.

« Mais enfin Haruno-san » objectai-je « Je ne suis pas assez qualifier pour ce grade! »

« Appelez-moi Sakura, Uzumaki-san. Voyons bien-sur que si vous l'êtes car Uchiha-sensei ne vous aurait pas garder sinon » m'expliqua-t-elle tout sourire. « Bien, je vous laisse. Huyga-chan si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander. »

« Hi...hi! Arigatogosaimasu Haruno-san! » lui répondit la petite brune, terrorisée par ce que l'attendait. Je la trouvais attachante avec son aire de « gamine pleurnicheuse » et pour tenter de la mettre à l'aise décidai de l'emmener faire le tour du bâtiment. Alors que je lui montrais la salle de préop où nous devions stériliser le matériel et nous préparer, la porte s'ouvrit et mon pire cauchemar apparut...Il se statufia en me voyant et avant que je ne puisse quitter la pièce m'attrapa le bras.

« Naruto? Tu n'es pas parti finalement! » se réjouit-il. Je décidai de mettre fin à ses effluves de joie envahissante et écoeurantes.

« Hn je n'ai pas PU » lui confirmai-je en appuyant bien sur le fait que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de quitter l'hôpital. Satisfait devant son air blessé, j'emmenai mon assistante,- ahh comme ce terme me faisait bizarre à prononcer!- , nous nous rendions donc en salle de radiologie pour continuer la visite...

Il est maintenant 20h30, Hinata- eh oui car j'ai choisi de l'appeler par son prénom et lui ai dit d'en faire de même pour moi- a quitté l'établissement depuis une heure déjà et j'effectue à présent mes rondes du soir auprès des patients. Je contrôlais l'état d'une vieille dame lorsque mon bipper sonna. Je me rendis immédiatement dans la chambre concernée pour la trouver vide. Réalisant la situation, je me retournai et me retrouvai face avec mon supérieur.

« Uchiha... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, il n'y a personne ici » lui déclarai-je d'une voix glaciale qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Hn. Il fallait que je te parle » m'expliqua-t-il très serein en fermant le verrou de la porte.

« Je refuse » rétorquai-je « Maintenant dégage de là j'ai des patients qui attendent leur médicament! » lui ordonnai-je en tentant de le faire se déplacer en vain. En effet il me bloqua contre la porte avant de me fixer, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise et m'effraya. « Lâche-moi! »

« Calme-toi bon sang! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu me fuis ainsi? »

« Tss parce que je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant! » lui crachai-je à la figure. Il fronça les sourcils avant de resserrer sa prise sur mes poignets.

« Ne me mens pas je n'ai pas tant changé que ça! » s'enérva-t-il.

« C'est vrai mais je t'avais COMPLETEMENT oublié c'est uniquement quand j'ai vu la photo et que tu m'as raconté que j'ai fait le rapprochement! ». Alors que je me préparai à prendre un coup, je fus surpris en ouvrant les yeux de tomber sur Sasuke, des larmes de rage sur les joues. « U..Uchiha? » Il prit soudain conscience de son état et plaqua alors son corps contre le mien,enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je tentai de l'éloigner mais me figeai à ses paroles.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as oublié hein? Pourquoi as-tu fuis loin de moi? » hurla-t-il. Je restai sans voix devant sa réaction.

« Ne fais comme si tu ne savais pas » murmurai-je incertain. Il se redressa alors et me fixa dans les yeux.

« C'est cette nuit là hein? Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait? »

« Exactement ce que tu leur avais demandé » crachai-je en me dégageant avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

« Narutooo! Attends! » cria-t-il en me courant après, je sortis de l'établissement sans m'arrêter de courir et lorsque je fus sûr qu'il ne me suivait plus, m'arrêtai, fixant alors l'étage où je travaillais. Et si il ne faisait pas semblant, s'il...ne se rappelait pas? Nan impossible comment aurait-il pu oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait ce soir là...je secouai la tête pour chasser ses inepties de ma tête et me dirigeai vers le métro pour rentrer chez moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Pov Sasuke:

Kuso je n'y comprends rien pourquoi Naruto a-t-il autant peur de moi? Bordel il faut que j'en découvre la raison!

« Tut...tuuut...tut...Allò? »

« Suiguetsu »

« Eh Sasuke? Wow alors t'es toujours en vie mec? Hahaha qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

Pov Naruto:

Le lendemain alors que j'étais en train de me changer pour aller voir mes patients, Uchiwa-san fit irruption dans la pièce, essoufflé

« Ano...Uchiwa-san? » l'interrogeai-je en maintenant mon T-shirt devant moi comme une jeune fille prise en faute.

« Je sais tout! » me hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi, me laissant sans voix. Alors que je tentais de me reculer, il resserra sa prise enfouissant son visage dans mon cou pour la énième fois. « Je suis désolé Naruto, désolé pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait! »

« Urusai! C'est trop simple de dire ça maintenant alors que le lendemain tu m'as encore humilié! » lui crachai-je à la figure en le repoussant brusquement. Je me précipitais vers la sortie lorsque j'entendis un sanglot dans mon dos. Surpris, je me retournai et me figeai devant Uchiwa-san qui avait baissé la tête et dont les larmes de rage s'écoulaient sur son visage. « Uchiwa-san? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je t'ai fait mal? »

« Urgh... je t'en prie Naruto, crois-moi je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il te fasse cela... Je ne leur ai jamais dit de te lacérer ainsi et encore moins de te...violer! » hurla-t-il à bout de nerf.

« Comment veux-tu que je te crois hein? Nous étions ennemis je te rappelle! Tu aurais très bien pu donner ces ordres à ces ordures! » rétorquai-je écœuré avant de lui tourner le dos « Maintenant Uchiwa-san excusez-moi mais mes patients attendent leur traitement »

« J'admets que nous étions rivaux et n'arrêtions pas de nous battre mais jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme mon ennemi! Réfléchis un peu qui a fait en sorte que les racailles du lycée te laissent tranquille du jour au lendemain? Qui a convaincu Gaara de t'aider pour tes cours de maths alors que celui-ci t'avais royalement envoyé paître! Réalise un peu à part avec toi dans nos rapports explosifs, avec qui j'avais l'habitude de traîner, les fansgirls mises à l'écart? »

« Je...je suis désolé Sasuke mais je ne peux pas oublier la souffrance que tu m'as causé pendant toutes ces années. Alors... laissons notre relation professionnelle telle quelle... Demo...Sans rancune Uchiwa-san » ajoutai-je avec un sourire timide. A peine eus-je atteint l'autre bout du couloir que j'entendis le rire nerveux de Sasuke. A ce moment là je ressentais comme un soulagement au niveau du cœur et j'étais convaincu qu'il en était de même pour lui. Sept ans...sept ans de haine envers cette homme. A présent que mes questions avaient trouvé réponses, peut-être, qui sait, pourrons nous enfin repartir sur de nouvelles bases basé sur notre lien professionnel...?

Pov Sasuke:

Bon d'accord je comprends sa réaction mais crois-moi Uzumaki Naruto je n'en ai pas fini avec toi et tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné je ne te lâcherai pas foi d'Uchiwa!

A suivre...

NDA: aaaaaaaah OMG!

Naruto: Nani nani?

NDA:C'est une catastropheuuuuuuh!

Naruto: Mais quoi Caro-chan?

NDA: Argh c'est la mort!

Sasuke: Bon maintenant Caroline tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe!

NDA: Sasuke!Naruto! (se jette sur eux désespérée)

Naruto/Sasuke: Ahh mais parle Caro-chan!/ Bon accouche !

NDA: Ma fiction tourne au mélodrame romanticopathétique!

Naruto/Sasuke: x_X (s'est évanoui)/ Hey Usuratonkachi réveille-toi espèce de Ramen sur pattes! Et toi tu nous fais tout un cirque juste pour CA? (mode sharigan activé)

NDA: Ah bah oui héhé^^ Euh...range-moi ça Sasuke tu ne fais peur à personne tu sais, je détiens l'arme suprème!

Sasuke:Hn? Explique-toi

NDA: Tadam! la touche « delete » rien ne lui résiste héhé

Sasuke: (s'évanouit avec Naruto dans les bras)

NDA: Ah bah bravo...bon ben à la prochaine tout le monde^^ Enfin sur j'arrive à réanimer ces deux là héhé (balaie les deux ninjas inconscients) Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: Coucou tout le monde voilà enfin la suite de ma fic je suis vraiment navrée de pas l'avoir mise plus vite mais vous savez ce que c'est avec les cours et blabla bref trêve de bavardage voici la suite^^

Chapitre V

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que notre blond favori avait finalement pris la décision de changer de section et les seuls moments où il croisait encore l'Uchiha était lors de son entrée dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il prenaient l'ascenseur ensemble. _

Pov Naruto:

_« C'est étrange, Sasuke ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis notre dernière rencontre... Ah le voilà! »_

« Hum...Uchiha-san? »

« Hn? »

« Ano...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour vous mettre en colère? » lui demandai-je en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« Non » me répondit-il alors que les portes se refermaient.

« Ah attendez! » m'exclamai-je. Cependant trop tard, les portes étaient déjà closes. C'est légérement anxieux que je me rendis au vestiaire de mon étage pour me vêtir de ma blouse blanche et commencer ma tournée auprès de mes patients, Hinata m'assistant dans ma tache.

A midi, je me rendais à la cafétéria lorsque j'aperçus Sasuke, tout seul à une table. Je m'approchai et m'assis en face de lui. Il leva les yeux de son plat et m'observa une seconde avant de reprendre son activité précédente, m'ignorant durant tout le repas. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise mais je savais que si je lui adressais la parole, il ne me répondrait pas alors je restai silencieux à mon tour. Lorsqu'il eut fini son plat, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea en direction de la sortie sans même m'adresser un regard.

_« C'en est trop là! » _C'est passablement agacé que je le rejoignis après qu'il eut passé les portes de la cafétéria et lui attrapai le poignet, l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa fuite dissimulée. Il s'arrêta mais ne daigna pas se retourner pour me faire face, ce qui me mit encore plus en colère.

« Uchiha-san, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend? » n'obtenant pas de réponse c'est hors de moi qui je lui criai dessus « Sasuke! ». Après un léger sursaut, il tourna finalement la tête vers moi et ce que je vis m'exaspéra; rien, son regard était vide et aussi glacial que quand nous étions plus jeunes.

« Ça suffit maintenant! » criai-je en l'agrippant par le col de sa blouse. « L'autre fois tu me dis que tu ne veux pas perdre contact et à présent tu te comportes comme le connard de service arrogant que tu étais au lycée? C'est quoi ton problème UCHIHA! » Alors que je lui hurlais dessus, je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés devant son acte! _« J'allucine, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller pitiéééé! »_ Je le repoussai aussitôt, mettant ma main devant ma bouche avant de bégayer:

« Tu...vous...tu...mais...pourquoi? »

« A ton avis crétin » me répondit-il en me transperçant de son regard noir intense.

« Bordel, mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête! D'abord tu m'ignore royalement et maintenant...tu...tu... »

« T'embrasse? » finit-il un petit sourire narquois sur la face.

« Argh ne prononce plus ce mot s'il te plaît ou je sens que je vais vo... » M'interrompis-je alors qu'il avait à nouveau emprisonner mes lèvres de siennes. Je tentais de me débattre mais il me maintint contre lui et malheureusement pour moi, il était bien plus fort que moi. J'eus une remontée de dégoût lorsque je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne force le passage de ma bouche, allant chercher sa comparse, l'entrainant dans un ballet sans merci auquel je ne pouvais mettre fin. C'est impuissant que je sentis une chaleur m'envahir au fur et à mesure que Sasuke intensifiait le baiser, ne me laissant pas de répit. Alors que la chaleur continuait à m'envahir, je sentis la prise de mes mains sur ses épaules s'affaiblir avant qu'elle ne les lâchent complétement, retombant mollement le long de mon corps. C'est alors que je me sentis me perdre dans ses bras alors que je rendais les armes, fermant les yeux pour pouvoir mieux apprécier les sensations que Sasuke me procurait par son expérience. Vaincu et me sentant à présent incapable de le repousser, je remontai mes bras pour les accrocher autour de son cou, sentant sa prise autour de mes hanches se raffermir.

_**Eeeeeeetv Lemon tadaaaaaam (ayez pitié j'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire mais là ça vient tout seul xD Sasuke:Perverse va! NDA: attends un peu toi tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer et on verra si c'est toujours moi la perverse après^^)**_

Pov Sasuke

_« Ça y est, il a enfin cessé de se débattre, pas trop tôt. Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit et quand son regard brille de désir comme maintenant. » _Alors que Naruto avait enfin cédé, je décidai de profiter de la situation et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser pour m'assurer qu'il reste sous mon emprise, le pris dans mes bras avant de l'emmener dans la salle de repos de l'étage où je l'allongeai sur le canapé avant de me placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait car il essaya pathétiquement de me repousser, luttant contre l'envie de son corps. Pour le calmer, je plongeai mon visage dans son cou avant de lécher très lentement celui-ci, lui arrachant des soupir de plaisir et lui faisant abandonner toute résistance. Satisfait de sa réaction, je décidai de m'attaquer à la suite, traçant alors un chemin avec ma main droite jusqu'au bas de son T-shirt avant de la glisser en-dessous de celui-ci, remontant jusqu'à son cou et me délectant des petits gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir ne sachant pas s'il voulait cédé au plaisir ou non. Je ne lui laissai pas le choix et commençai alors à passer et repasser sur ses boutons de chaire déjà durcis, lui arrachant cette fois-ci de petits cris qui me firent sourire. Il était tellement magnifique avec cet aire, perdu dans le plaisir des sensations de son corps. Alors que ma main gauche avait rejoint l'autre pour lui procurer le double de sensations, le faisant se tordre de plaisir, ma main droite entama sa décente en direction de son sexe, le tendant légèrement à cause de l'angoisse. Ne voulant pas qu'il se rebelle, j'accélérai les mouvement de ma main gauche sur ses boutons de chaire, le faisant repartir dans les limbes du plaisir. Une fois qu'il fut totalement détendu, je saisi alors délicatement l'objet de mes désir, glissant ma main dans son pantalon, puis dans son boxer. Alors que j'observai sa réaction, je fus agréablement surpris de constater qu'il agrippait le bord du canapé tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Amuser je remontait jusqu'à ses lèvre que j'embrassai pour le faire lâcher prise sur sa lèvre endolories, ce qu'il fit et je pu alors voir que son souffle était à présent saccadé et intense. Je plongeai alors mon visage dans son cou, et fut heureux lorsqu'il inclina la tête sur le côtés, me facilitant l'accès de cette manière pour que je puisse lui procurer encore plus de sensations. Ma main gauche continuait à torturer ses tétons alors que ma main gauche commençait de léger va et viens sur son sexe et alors que j'accélérai le rythme et que Naruto se perdait complétement, je sentis ses mains s'aventurer timidement sous mon propre T-shirt.

« Vas-y Naruto, touche-moi, fais-toi plaisir, ressens les sensations et laisse parler ton corps » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de venir mordre gentiment celle-ci. Je sentis alors ses mains remonter sur mon torse et décidai de l'aider un peu. Je me redressai sous son regard désireux et retirai alors mon haut ainsi que mon pantalon, décidant qu'il enlèverait lui-même mon boxer avant de me replacer au-dessus de lui et de placer sur mains directement sur mon entrejambe, à travers le boxer.

Pov Naruto

_« Ahhh ha bordel, il faut que je l'arrête! Ah non non!...Ha ah c'est ...impossible... » _J'avais beau me raisonner, lorsque la main de Sasuke serrait un peu plus mon sexe en accélérant sa cadence, toutes mes résolutions laissaient place au plaisir que je ressentait. Lorsque Sasuke eut enlevé son haut et que je sentis ma main sur son boxer, je commençais alors automatiquement effectuer de légers mouvements de frottement sur son boxer jusqu'à ce que je ne' tienne plus et glisse ma main l'intérieur de celui-ci, saisissant alors son sexe qui était déjà dur comme de la pierre. J'entendis alors Sasuke grogner et ses mouvement se firent plus intense encore. Je le sentis alors baisser mon boxer sur mes cuisses et alors que j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, je le vis, son regard emplit de désir avant qu'il ne commence descendre, léchant mon torse, mon nombril avant d'arriver au niveau de mon membre, se figeant deux secondes. Je priai pour qu'il s'arrête enfin mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer lorsqu'il se mit à le lécher avant de le prendre en bouche. Je tentais alors de le repousser, lui tirant sur les cheveux mais rien faire, il continuait ses lents va et viens qui me torturaient de plaisir. A nouveau, je sentis cette chaleur m'envahir et cessait alors de lui arracher les cheveux, commençant alors à les caresser intensément. Sasuke, satisfait, accéléra sa cadence jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucune résistance. Me sentant venir, je tentai de le repousser mais trop tard, je me déversai alors dans sa gorge, rouge de honte lorsque je l'entendis déglutir. Il remonta alors vers mon visage et c'est les yeux perdus dans le plaisir que je le vis se pencher pour venir m'embrasser. « _Beeerk c'est vraiment dégueu ! » _Complétement à sa merci, je le sentis écarter mes cuisses et se positionner entre elles. J'étais totalement incapable de lui dire de s'arrêter, exténué par les événements précédents. Lorsque je le sentis entrer en moi, je me crispai de douleur mais Sasuke l'ayant senti, se remit à me caresser et à m'embrasser, me détendant immédiatement. Alors qu'il entamait un rythme lent de va et viens, je remuai mes hanches le faisant s'interrompre un instant pour me fixer d'un air interrogateur.

« Naruto? »

« Plus...plus...vi..te... » Haletai-je, incapable de me contenir. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et se lança dans un rythme effréné, me faisant hurler de plaisir et ce pendant des heures. Juste avant que Sasuke ne se laisse aller, il se pencha vers moi m'embrassa passionnément avant de murmurer:

« Aishiteru Naruto (1) » Une fois le 7ème ciel atteint, il se laissa tomber sur moi avant de finalement se retirer et s'endormir sur moi. Je ne tardai pas le rejoindre, épuisé..

_**Fin du Lemon**_

_Pov Normal_

_Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le noiraud endormi sur lui. Il s'empressa de le repousser, faisant alors tomber son partenaire sur le sol. Celui-ci se réveilla alors en sursaut avant de se tourner vers le blond dans l'intention de lui demander pour quelle raison il avait fait ça._

_« Dégage de ma vue, salopard! » Hurla Naruto, une aura meurtrière l'entourant. Sasuke tenta de le calmer en vain « Si tu n'es pas loin d'ici une minute je ne réponds plus de rien » le menaça alors le blond. Sasuke sortit alors précipitamment de la salle de repos ne voulant pas subir la colète de son amant. Alors qu'il était en train de se changer pour rentrer chez lui pour le week-end, son bip sonna. Il le prit et lut le message inscrit sur l'écran. Il eut un coup au coeur ce moment-l_

_**« Uchiha-san, je vous préviens ne vous approchez plus de moi ou alors je quitterais définitevement l'établissement, tant pis pour ma carrière de médecin, il y a d'autres métiers dans la vie alors ne cherchez plus me parler ni à me contacter, JAMAIS**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto »**_

Aishiteru Naruto = Je t'aime Naruto (on le dit seulement dans les moments romantiques car c'est une façon très intense de révéler ses sentiments pour l'autre.

_Nda: et voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez pour mon irrégularité pérmanente^^ Review?_

_Sasuke:Tu te sens bien toi?_

_Naruto: Caro-chan?_

_NDA: Nani?^^_

_Sasuke/Naruto: .../ Pas de message la fin?_

_NDA: Nan pas le temps ma chimie m'attend alors grouillez-vous les gars!_

_Sasuke/Naruto: Hn/ Ok ok...Alors bientôt tout le monde la suite arrivera dès qu'elle aura le temps de l'écrire Tebayo^^_


End file.
